degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Nina Dobrev
Nina Dobrev (b. January 9, 1989 in Sofia, Bulgaria) is a Bulgarian actress who moved to Canada at the age of two. She is fluent in English, Bulgarian, and French. Nina portrays teen mother Mia Jones on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Before Degrassi, Nina starred in the TV movies My ''Daughter's Secret'' and Never Cry Werewolf, and made guest appearances on The Border and Eleventh Hour.' Nina's film, ''Fugitive Pieces, directed by Jeremy Podeswa, opened the 2007 Toronto International Film Festival. In 2008, she was cast as Ally in The American Mall, and in 2009, she was cast as Elena Gilbert in the CW hit drama The Vampire Diaries. She is major fan of the Harry Potter series and has read all the books. Gallery 600full-nina-dobrev.jpg Nina-Dobrev1.jpg Nina-and-Cassie-Steele-nina-dobrev-2574214-600-450.jpg Nina-dobrev-beach-beauty.jpg Nina-dobrev-bikini-1-01.jpg Nina-muchmusicvideoawards.jpg Nina dobrev mia degrassi model.jpg Ninadobrev2.jpg NinandEvan.jpg nd and sg much music video awards.jpg Kca 2009 lauren, nina and miriam.jpg N502316105 9498 7122.jpg L 1077a57ca9e84854032724e52c3b7bb6.jpg Paula, shannon, nina, charlotte, evan.jpg nina dobrev green dress.jpg N1642140064 42756 5637.jpg Jake epstein 1214777214.jpg Jake epstein 1214777199.jpg Nina,ag, shenae.jpg NinaDobrevMug.jpg nina canada.jpg nina_dobrev_02.jpg nina_dobrev_07.jpg nina-dobrev-3.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-7969434-1024-768.jpg nina-dobrev-promo-photo.jpg nina-dobrev_NET-modeling00071.jpg nina-dobrev modeling photo 600.jpg MTV+TRL+Present+Jonas+Brothers+Cast+American+bhMtH61-b90l.jpg MTV+TRL+Present+Jonas+Brothers+Cast+American+wB2uILyXiEYl.jpg MTV+TRL+Present+Jonas+Brothers+Cast+American+yhwOaJ-4xx0l.jpg 8733_photo1.jpg 8733_photo5.jpg nina dobrev blk and w.jpg nina and her cat at the vet.jpg nina dobrev and ed (bnl).jpg nina dobrev and ian ps.jpg nina dobrev and jenna (glee).jpg nina dobrev and kevwilliamson.jpg nina dobrev and storm trooper.jpg nina dobreva and miller tobin.jpg paul and nina dobrev ps.jpg nina dobrev photo by john bregar.jpg nina in the city.jpg nina-dobrev-.jpg nina dobrev small smile-.PNG Nina-Dobrev-Elle-Bulgaria-November-8.jpg tn2_nina_dobrev_2.jpg 02286_nina-dobrev83_122_77lo.jpg nina dobrev and cassie steele.jpg Nina_Dobrev_03s.jpg Nina_Dobrev_laugh.jpg nina dobrev sweater-.PNG nina-dobrev_NET-modeling0007.jpg nina dobrev jean jacket.jpg Nina-Dobrev-vampire-diaries-2.jpg kjieooo.jpg Manny-and-Mia-degrassi-6762148-604-453.jpg nina dobrev vd s2.jpg nina dobrev 0010012.jpg nina dobrev and cassie steele 2.jpg Nina-2010-Emmy-Awards-nina-dobrev-15145521-400-266.jpg nina-dobrev-photoshoot-04-006.jpg never-cry-werewolf-2008_nina dobrev.jpg nina dobrev my daughter's secret movie.png nina dobrev then and now.jpg nina dobrev vampire diaries pp.jpg nina dobrev vd promo.jpg nina-dobrev-american-mall-02.jpg blood nina dobrev.jpg vampire diaries promo poster nina dobrev.jpg vampire diaries promo poster nina dobrev2.jpg mia and isabella season7 degrassi.jpg nina dobrev movie the poet.PNG Thedotbts.jpg Annie, charlotte, paula and nina.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-10894120-600-428.jpg Picture11.png nina dobrev emmys.jpg katherine_pierce.jpg 7-brucas59.jpg Gemini3.jpg ImagesCAZPO5FG.jpg ImagesCA4G136R.jpg DfdfDS.jpg ImagesCAT1S2G1.jpg ImagesCANOVIF9.jpg ImagesCAIO0FOT.jpg ImagesCA805TO2.jpg ImagesCAGZ241J.jpg ImagesCAIP5HKU.jpg ImagesCAFCV8SP.jpg ImagesCAELIWSZ.jpg ImagesCADY7SLR.jpg ImagesCA36OLTF.jpg ;lm.jpg Nlknlknln.jpg Ytfyfuy.jpg Lnphpih.jpg L;dmomds.jpg Knl;m.jpg ImagesCARJ9TFN.jpg ImagesCA5Z5LVB.jpg ImagesCA2NJPRM.jpg ImagesCASBY7B1.jpg ImagesCADREV1Q.jpg ImagesCAC90JBN.jpg ImagesCA4G0PQ1.jpg ImagesCA3HIX28.jpg ImagesCA5Z5LVB.jpg Zxsas.jpg Zxzx.jpg Kzxkmxx.jpg ImagesCAZK20T2.jpg Khbjb.jpg ImagesCAWE660Z.jpg Ocxds.jpg Xm;x.jpg Zxsas.jpg Jbooln.jpg ImagesCAZ1ZTTO.jpg ImagesCAPPKZY6.jpg ImagesCAPPBZG9.jpg ImagesCAO2MGDP.jpg ImagesCANA346W.jpg ImagesCAN9FV4F.jpg ImagesCAAYR8FU.jpg ImagesCA894YSW.jpg ImagesCA55WJIO.jpg ImagesCA9KOBWL.jpg ImagesCA8A5GHW.jpg ImagesCA3LC0L9.jpg Frdgds.jpg Kbk.jpg Jbn.jpg Jb.jpg ImagesCAWSQGHJ.jpg ImagesCAWDRWZL.jpg ImagesCAJXCY9Q.jpg ImagesCA24SURO.jpg Hjkbk.jpg Hj.jpg Bjkb.jpg Qewq.jpg Ninh.jpg L .m.jpg Kln.jpg Ssss.jpg Jjkln.jpg Bibk.jpg B b.jpg N n m.jpg Kjbb.jpg Kjb.jpg ImagesCA8LUQP1.jpg ImagesCA4AH46V.jpg Bkjb.jpg Vamps.jpg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-15695609-424-604.jpg Kn.jpg Jnn.jpg Jln.jpg Jk.jpg ImagesCAR8Y24E.jpg ImagesCAOZZO3S.jpg ImagesCADND4PS.jpg ImagesCABBQT85.jpg ImagesCA3WGQ98.jpg ImagesCA0L9HUL.jpg Bnjn.jpg Jj.jpg ImagesCAXZ83FT.jpg ImagesCAVT4CHI.jpg ImagesCAR8Y24E.jpg ImagesCANU3MFE.jpg ImagesCAFX0IV0.jpg ImagesCAE0ZJB6.jpg ImagesCADCNQFZ.jpg ImagesCACT066H.jpg ImagesCAB9A7VZ.jpg ImagesCAA43BFB.jpg ImagesCA9HF9I4.jpg ImagesCA9GPRBR.jpg ImagesCA06UHAE.jpg ImagesCA247J3Z.jpg ImagesCA5M69GC.jpg ImagesCA2FIZYN.jpg ImagesCA1OUQQB.jpg ImagesCA1AG8AH.jpg Images lkkl.jpg Hbj.jpg Hb.jpg Fkf.jpg ImagesCANET9P3.jpg ImagesCAN5K2P6.jpg ImagesCAMUPBAG.jpg ImagesCAMI1MDY.jpg ImagesCAH541AO.jpg ImagesCAGLXI4M.jpg ImagesCA08724M.jpg ImagesCA307KRJ.jpg ImagesCA7Z72VP.jpg ImagesCA6QPLR9.jpg Jn.jpg ImagesCAZW057B.jpg ImagesCAX8RQAE.jpg ImagesCAVFOONA.jpg ImagesCAU8R7F6.jpg ImagesCAU2EUIK.jpg ImagesCAQ1XUDP.jpg Sdds.jpg Rgkdf.jpg Lm.jpg Kllklk.jpg Mspmdps.jpg Mom.jpg Ml m.jpg Lkmkm.jpg J nj.jpg Iiom.jpg Hghb.jpg H j.jpg Biubu.jpg L; kj.jpg Kmk.jpg Kk ;.jpg Jnini.jpg Jnjunj.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-15071302-600-450.jpg Nina-Dobrev-the-vampire-diaries-15071275-600-450.jpg ImagesCA6GJ4KD.jpg ImagesCACNNXI9.jpg ImagesCAMCKVLV.jpg ImagesCAZNJXDK.jpg Dobrev, Nina Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8